Hetalia Concert
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Let's start the hetalia Concert, with your favorite Hetalia characters performing famous rock, metal, pop etc. songs!
1. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**The Allied Forces – I want to hold your hand**

There is a big arena with already prepared three guitars and percussion with the letters: "The Allied Forces". The audience of nations, regions and cities, is waiting restless and impatient for the beginning of the concert and when two young-looking men – Estonia and Greece – comes out, the viewers starts loudly cheer their host, who smile and bow lightly.

**Estonia:** Welcome, everyone. I'm Eduard von Block, known also as the personification of Estonia.

**Greece:** And I am Heracles Karpusi, Greece.

**Estonia:** We are going to be your host during tonight's concert, when the characters of Hetalia are performing famous and not-so-famous songs. Most of them are rock or rock'n'roll songs, but we will hear also other kind of music.

**Greece:** Well, the author of this fic don't have personal favorite music style. (turns to Estonia) But enough with talk, Ed. Let's introduce our first performers.

**Estonia:** Right. So, ladies and gentlemen, at percussion our favorite self-proclaimed hero Alfred F. Jones!

Applause on the audience, when America comes out, waves to viewers and sit at the drums.

**Greece:** At bass guitar economic empire Wang Yao!

China comes out bows twice to the audience and hang the guitar on the shoulder.

**Greece:** And at the normal guitars and, also doing the vocal, Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonafoy!

Another applause, while France and England are coming on the scene and taking their guitars.

**England:** Hi, guys! We are The Allied Forces and we are going to perform song of my native rock'n'roll group – The Beatles!

The audience cheers at the top of their lungs. When the cheers stops, Francis takes the microphone.

**France:** Now, since The Beatles were four-people group, not all Allies are here.

**America:** Ivan decided to go out and just watch us, so (waves his hand) Hi, Vanya!

**Estonia:** So, Allies. Tell us who is who, I mean – who is which Beatle here?

**England:** Of course. I am John Lennon.

**France:** I am Paul McCartney, because he knows French and I'm going to perform later one of his compositions.

**America:** I am Ringo Starr.

**China:** And I am George Harrison, aru.

**Greece:** Well, then. We can start now.

**Estonia:** The Allied Forces in **_I Want To Hold your Hand _**by The Beatles!

Estonia and Greece are moving aside, while audience are applausing. Allied Forces starts to play short music intro and then…

**England:** _Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand._

**France:** _When I'll say that something/I want to hold your hand,_

**England and France:** _I want to hold your hand,/I want to hold your hand._

**France:** _Oh please, say to me_

**England:** _You'll let me be your man_

**France:** _And please, say to me_

**England:** _You'll let me hold your hand._

**England and France:** _Now let me hold your hand,/I want to hold your hand._

**England:** _And when I touch you I feel happy inside._

**France:** _It's such a feeling that my love…_

**England and France:** _I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide._

**England:** _Yeh, you've got that something,/I think you'll understand._

**France:** _When I'll feel that something/I want to hold your hand…_

**England:** _I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand._

**England and France:** _And when I touch you I feel happy inside./It's such a feeling that my love…/I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide._

**England:** _Yeh, you've got that something,/I think you'll understand._

**France:** _When I'll feel that something/I want to hold your hand…_

**England and France:** _I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand._

Songs end and The Allied Forces receive a loud applause. They all bow to audience. The hosts are coming out.

**Estonia**: Stay tuned. Soon you will hear another song performed by hetalia characters!

* * *

**PS. I know McCarthney and Lennon sing this song together all the time, but this is how I imagine it performed by France and England.**


	2. Yesterday & Michelle

**The Allied Forces – Yesterday & Michelle**

England takes his guitar and rack with the microphone and walks few steps forward to the audience. The spotlight is fallowing him as he stops and put the rack before himself, adjust the microphone and smile to the audience.

**England:** The song, I'm going to perform, is really melancholic, but also very beautiful. And Roderich Edelstein (he points at Austria, who's now coming out with violin and standing right beside England) is going to help me with this one. It's a song about someone with broken heart, who now starts to miss the times, when life was simple and beautiful.

England alone starts to play the guitar. The audience is applauding, but soon they stops.

**England:** _Yesterday,/All my troubles seemed so far away,/Now it looks as though they're here to stay,/  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Austria starts to play on violin. France and China accompanying England with their guitars.

**England:** _Suddenly,/I'm not half the man I used to be,/There's a shadow hanging over me,/  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

The audience suddenly is singing the first two lines of refrain. England only smiles and play.

**Audience:** _Why she/Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say._

**England:** _I said,/Something wrong._

**England and France:** _Now I long for yesterday._

**England:** _Yesterday,/Love was such an easy game to play,/Now I need a place to hide away,/Oh, I believe in yesterday._ (he stops singing and quickly add with smile) And now everybody!

**England and audience:** _Why she/Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say./I said,/Something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

**England:** _Yesterday,/Love was such an easy game to play,/Now I need a place to hide away,/Oh, I believe in yesterday./Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm._

England, France, Austria and China stops playing. Applause. England and Austria bows. England catch the microphone.

**England:** Thank you, thank you very much. Now, I'm going back and exchange with places with this idiot Francis.

France only raise an eyebrow. Austria is coming back to the wings. England sits on France place, while France is coming closer to the left rack. He adjust the microphone (he's a bit taller than England) and starts to play guitar. Audience quickly recognize the song and cheer, until France start to sing. England, China and America are doing the choir (woo-woo-woo).

**France:**_ Michelle, my belle./These are words that go together well,/My Michelle./Michelle, my belle./  
Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble,/Tres bien ensemble._

Everybody is listening the song with muse. France is singing quietly, but clearly.

**France:**_ I love you, I love you, I love you./That's all I want to say./Until I find a way/  
I will say the only words I know that/You'll understand./Michelle, my belle./  
Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble,/Tres bien ensemble./ I need you, I need you, I need you./I need to make you see,/Oh, what you mean to me./Until I do I'm hoping you will/  
Know what I mean./I love you._

All Allies stops sing and for the moment they just playing music.

**France:** _I want you, I want you, I want you./I think you know by now/I'll get to you somehow./Until I do/I'm telling you so/You'll understand./ Michelle, my belle./Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble,/Tres bien ensemble._

One harsh stroke of the guitar and The Allied Forces stop to play on instruments. France sing the last two lines without any music.

**France:** _I will say the only words I know that/You'll understand, my Michelle._

Loud applause. France bows.

**France:** Merci, merci. For it's end for now, if we are talking about performance of The Beatles songs. But don't worry. You will see us soon singing again.

The Allied Forces leaves the instruments and go into wings. The audience keeps applauding, until they disappear.

* * *

**OK, and one more thing, because some people may think like that: I'm NOT taking ANY requests! All performiing was spinning on my head during long time and this is just a realization of my imagination. OK?! OK.**

**But review anyway XD.**


	3. Zero to hero

**The Girl Nations Choir – Zero to hero**

Estonia and Greece are standing on the stage alone. The space behind them is darkened, while two spotlights are hanged under to hosts.

**Estonia:** (looking on Greece) You know, Heracles, the next performers are our fellow ladies from UN.

**Greece:** Oh, I see. I think that many people want to see them singing. Especially since they are really lovely ladies.

**Estonia:** But our performers have surprise for you, Heracles.

**Greece:** (rising eyebrow) Really? What kind of surprise, Ed?

**Estonia:** Well, the first song our female nations want to perform is a song from a Disney movie about some mythological hero… But don't surpass the events. Ladies and gentlemen (he and Greece move aside) The Girl Nations Choir.

Music starts to play. The spotlight lies on the darkened space and audience can see Belarus, Ukraine, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Taiwan, Vietnam and Belgium. They all wear white dresses and holds the microphones. Liechtenstein, Belarus and Taiwan are standing beside the Vietnam, Belgium and Ukraine, but the one, who leads the choir, is Hungary, who comes few steps beside the rest.

**Hungary:** _Oh, yeah! Bless my soul/Herc was on a roll._

**Belgium:** _Person of the week in every Greek opinion poll._

**Ukraine:** _What a pro/Herc could stop a show._

**Vietnam:** _Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO._

**Hungary:** _He was a no one._

**All girls:** _A zero, zero._

**Hungary:** _Now he's a honcho._

**All girls:** _He's a Hero._

**Hungary:** _Here was a kid with his act down pat._

**All girls:** _From zero to hero in no time flat./ Zero to Hero._

**Hungary:** _Just like that._

**Hungary, Belgium, Vietnam and Ukraine:** _When he smiled/The girls went wild with…_

**Liechtenstein, Belarus and Taiwan:** _Oohs and aahs._

**Hungary:** _And they slapped his face/On every vase._

**Belarus:**_ On every bowl._

**All girls:** _From appearance fees and royalties/Our Herc had cash to burn/Now nouveau riche and famous._

**Hungary:** _He could tell you/What's the Grecian urn?_

**All girls:** _Say amen/There he goes again._

**Hungary:** _Sweet and undefeated._

**Belgium:** _And an awesome 10 for 10._

**All girls:** _Folks lined up/Just to watch him flex._

**Ukraine:** _And this perfect package/packed a pair of pretty pecs._

**All girls:** _Hercie, he comes/He sees, he conquers/Honey, the crowds were/Going bonkers/He showed the moxie/brains, and spunk/From zero to hero…_

**Hungary:** _A major hunk._

**All girls:** _Zero to Hero…_

**Belgium:** _And who'da thunk._

The trumpet starts to play and the choir starts to clasp rhythmically.

**Belgium:** _Who put the glad in gladiator?_

**All girls:** _Hercules!_

**Vietnam:** _Whose daring deeds are great theater?_

**All girls:** _Hercules!_

**Belarus:** _Isn't he bold?_

**All girls:** _No one Beaver._

**Taiwan:** _Isn't he sweet?_

**All girls:** _Our fav'rite flavor/Hercules, Hercules,/Hercules, Hercules/Hercules, Hercules./ Bless my soul/Herc was on a roll/Undefeated/Riding high…_

**Hungary:** _And the nicest Guy._

**Liechtenstein, Belarus and Taiwan:** _Not conceited/ He was a nothin'._

**Hungary, Belgium, Vietnam and Ukraine:** _A zero, zero._

**Liechtenstein, Belarus and Taiwan:** _Now he's a honcho!_

**Hungary, Belgium, Vietnam and Ukraine:** _He's a hero._

**All girls:** _He hit the heights at breakneck speed/From zero to hero/Herc is a hero/Now he's a hero._

The choir prolong the last syllable, and when they stops, the music suddenly become silent and the spotlight beams the lonely Hungary.

**Hungary:** _Yes indeed!_

The last, harsh stroke on the instruments and girls bows as the audience starts to clap their hands with enthusiasm. Soon appears Estonia and Greece, who come to Hungary and hugs her.

**Greece:** Wow, it was amazing, ladies!

**Estonia:** Indeed, amazing.

**Belgium:** Well, we really wanted to sing this for Heracles, since he is such a nice guy and no one thought about using **_Zero to Hero_** yet.

**Hungary:** And we wanted to piss off Turkey. I think it worked, because I heard on the audience annoyed curses in Turkish.

Laugh of the audience.

**Estonia:** (turning into viewers) Stay tuned, because The Girls Nation Choir is going to perform _**The Cell Block Tango**_, a song from musical _**Chicago**_.


	4. Omake Germany's stand up

**Germany's stand up – German sense of humor**

Germany come on the scene and stand at the microphone.

**Germany:** Erm… You may wonder why I am standing here, instead of our beautiful ladies. Well, there is some technical problems and they don't know where is Seychelles, so those lazy idiots Eduard and Heracles asked me to entertain you.

Audience bump into laugh. Germany smiles.

**Germany:** Oh, I really didn't know, I've already started. Anyway, most people think that Germans are boring. Come on! Try to imagine me telling a joke. Oh, sorry. I will be telling you jokes, so you don't have to.

Silence laugh at audience.

**Germany:** Anyway, it's not only my problem that I'm boring. Japan also has it. But in his case the cause is different. He is just too calm. I, on the other hand, have this voice. Try to tell a joke, sounding so scary. And, damn it, I have the most depressing character song in whole anime. (Starts to sing) _Einsamkeit//Einsamkeit/Einsamkeit/Mitsukete hoshii._

Applause. Germany continues to talk.

**Germany:** Why I have a song that makes me so emo? I mean: how Feliciano's song goes? (sings with high pinch) _Bonyari sora wo miagetara, bokkari ukabu makaroni/Yukkuri ajiwau shiawase, saa o-oyu wo hito wakashi shiyou!_

When Germany stops singing audience applauding, laughing.

**Germany:** Or Romano's (sings only a bit higher) _Buono tomato buono! Tomato /Buono buono uu! Tomato!/Aka sagete midori agete tomatomatomato　hn!_ (Germany stops singing) They both are singing about food, but at least you don't want to cut your veins, when you hear _Buono Tomatotomatotomato_. Or hearing (he sings and shakes his hips) _Pabu- Pabu- Pabutte GO!/Fuish ando chippusu!/Nomeba wakaru sa/Wakarusa nome ba/Yousei-san, yousei-san/Aha-ha-ha-haa!/Ware wa yuku!_

Big laugh on the audience and then long applause.

**Germany:** Kiku has also nice song. (deeply, with strong German accent)_ Iro hani hohero chiri nuru wo/hi no izuru kuni zipangu._ (Germany takes deep breath and sighs) OK, I'm not Leonard Cohen. Well, I can always sing **_Marukaite Chikyuu_**

Viewers began to cheer him and clasping rhythmically. He only smiles.

**Germany:** OK, but you wished for it. (chuckle to clean his throat, straighten himself and with wide grin sing) _Oi Oi Vati BIIRU wo choudai/Oi Oi Mutti Oi Oi Mutti/Mukashi ni kureta WURUSUTO…_(he stops and laughs) No, I can't! Sorry guys. Anyway, coming back to the topic, I'm going to tell you at what people in my place laugh. As all people in this wide world, Germans laughs at others. We generally laugh at Austrians, Poles, Eastern Germans and Italians. But I won't say any joke about Italians.

Big, disappointed 'ohhhh' comes from the audience.

**Germany:** Come on! You know what will happen, when I'll do it?! Feliciano will be crying. Do you really want to see him crying? Cause I don't. Only hearing him crying can break my heart… and eardrums.

Wave of giggles on the audience.

**Germany:** And Romano will kill me. Oh, I can see it. He will barrow this giant axe from Antonio… (Clenches his hands like he was holding said axe. People laughs and applauses. Germany straights himself, his hand loosened)… Oh, you all know Spain will let him. But when Romano will run away from his house, Antonio will call after him something like that: "Please, be careful, Romano! Don't cut yourself! Play nice and come back for dinner!"

Audience burst laughing.

**Germany:** And then Romano will start to chasing me with this axe, yelling something like: "I will smash you, potato head!" Feliciano, who for sure will come after him, will be like (high pinch): "Fratello, please, stop chasing Ludwig!". And I'm absolutely sure we will run right through Vash's lands. It just happens that every time, when we run from my place to Italies' place, and vice versa, we somehow run right through (cuts the air with arm) Switzerland's house. And you know what happens next?

One, irregular: "No."

**Germany:** It depends, if Vash is in mood to get out, or not. If he's not, he take his riffle, open window and shout something like: "You again?! What the hell I was telling you about running through my possession?!", while trying to kill us. But this happens when he really, really, REALLY don't want to go out from his house. Normally he just starts to chasing me too. So it will be looking like that: I'm running (runs in one place. Suddenly stops and acts like he was holding axe), Romano with Antonio's axe after me (stops) then Feliciano, who's yelling something in Italian, and in the end Vash (acts like he was loading a gun), who's like: "I'll teach you not to run through my possession! Oh, and one more thing: Stop cursing and watching porn, when my sister can hear you in the other room!" (sigh) And suddenly North Italy will realize, who's running after us. Guess what? He will approach me, catch me and scream (pinch): "Ludwig, help me!"

Laugh on the audience.

**Germany:** Meanwhile, we will pass the border and run through Austria's place.

Big, loud applause with screams of cheer. Germany smiles and waits, until his viewers calm down.

**Germany:** Well, we could just come through Switzerland and get to my place, but we sort of… like to piss off Roderich. (smiles) Do you know what's the biggest achievement of Austrian propaganda? (pause, then Germany rise his eyebrow) You don't know? (smiles again) Now, whole world thinks that Beethoven was an Austrian and that Hitler was a German.

Laud applause.

**Germany:** (stop smiling) And you know what piss ME off? That people are referring to Hitler in discussion definitely too often. You don't know what to say during argument? Make reference to Hitler! It's good enough to make people shut up. I know, I know. He was the pure evil and all, but don't you find a bit grotesque this kind of argue? Guy comes to the fridge in late night and calls his wife: "Hey, honey! Where's my beer?!" And then, she says. "You drink too much." So he whines: "But I like beer…" And THAT'S when it starts. She says: "You know? Hitler also liked beer." The husband try to defend himself: "No, he wasn't! What kind of argument is that?!" But she continue: "Yes, he was! He was preparing to attack Poland during Oktoberfest!"

Audience laugh hard.

**Germany:** "Oh yeah?! Maybe he was so frustrated, because Eva Braun didn't let him drink as much as he want?!" And so on. It's so lame. (pause) Yes, I know this word (giggle from the audience). Now let's come back to Austria. (soft smile and calm voice) So Roderich is practicing piano. The weather is nice, the birds behind the window is chirping… You know the ideal peace. And then he hears us. (smiles even) First me (screams, waving hands): "Aaahh! Why things like that are always happening to me?!" Then Feliciano (high pinch, waving hands): "Ludwig, Ludwig, rescue me!" Then Romano (acts like he was holding an axe): "I will smash you, potato bastard! Have you heard it?!" And finally Vash (acts like he was holding a riffle): "I will teach to take a consequences of passing someone's possessions!"

Burst of laugh.

**Germany:** Guess, how poor Roderich would react on this? (pause. Germany rolls his eyes on the spotlight) Well, I would be startled for awhile, since we would be too fast to run after us (looks again on the audience), but then he would start to play Chopin, Mozart or Beethoven to express his wrath.

Quiet laugh.

**Germany:** And finally we will reach my place… (sighs), where Bruder will be already waiting for us.

Another giggle on the audience.

**Germany:** He will stand on our way. I will rapidly stop, then Feliciano will bump into me, then Romano bump into him and Vash into Romano. (smiles softly) And my dear, sweet, one in his kind and absolutely the best father figure for a nation like me, big brother Gilbert will for sure do something, what we will remember forever. Believe me, he scarred my life in every possible way. Sex? I knew it since Bismarck. (acts like Prussia): "Hey, West. Forget about this stupid toy soldiers. Today Awesome Me is going to tell you something, which make you a man…" Violence? (points at something before him) "See that suckers out there, West? Yeah, that ones. They are going to die. You wonna watch it?" And many, many other things I really don't want to remember. So he will stop us. We will be staring at him with open eyes, then Vash will retreat to his house to not be embarrassed even more, Romano will be thinking like that… "Hmm, Prussia is here, so France is too." And he will run even faster, yelling: "Until next time, potato head!" Now, there will be only me, Bruder and Feliciano. Bruder will run for beer, Feliciano will make pasta and I will be standing in the spot and thinking, what the hell just happened. (smiles and bows his head) Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.

Audience is clasping their hands, when Germany is leaving the stage.


	5. Always look on the bright side of life

**Feliciano Vargas and friends – Always look on the bright side of life**

Estonia comes out with an uneasy face. Behind him are six microphones, percussion and chair next to one of microphones.

**Estonia:** I'm really sorry to say it, but since Seychelles wasn't found, _**The Cell Block Tango **_won't be performed. Well, (nervous chuckle) not now, of course. (straights himself and smiles friendly) But we do have something for you. Please, welcome warmly Feliciano Vargas!

Italy comes on the stage, bows and sends kisses to audience. Then he stands beside Estonia.

**Estonia:** Tino Väinämöinen!

Finland comes out from the same place as Italy earlier; he waves friendly to the audience and he joins to his colleague.

**Estonia:** Feliks Łukaseiwcz!

Poland approaches Italy and Finland, holding up his hands and showing victory sign with both of them.

**Estonia:** Mathias Køhler, Antonio Fernandez Corriedo and Im Yong Soo!

Denmark, Spain (with Spanish guitar) and Korea joins to Italy, Finland and Poland, waving to the audience. Soon they all are standing near Estonia, who cleans his throat and straights himself again. Then he smiles and starts his little interview.

**Estonia:** So, guys, what are you going to perform today?

**Italy:** It's a song from one really funny movie made long time ago by Monthy Python group – **_Life of Brian_**.

Loud cheers and applause from the audience.

**Denmark:** Yeah, it's their most famous song. We want to cheer up some gloomy faces here.

**Estonia** (turning to audience): So, ladies and gentlemen, Feliciano Vargas, Tino Väinämöinen, Feliks Łukasiewicz, Mathias Køhler, Antonio Fernandez Corriedo and Im Yong Soo in **_Always look on the bright side of life!_**

Even louder cheers and applause. Spain with guitar sits on the chair and adjusts his microphone, Korea sits at the percussion. When applauses silences, Spain starts to play short intro.

**Korea:** _Some things in life are bad/They can really make you mad._

**Finland:** _Other things just make you swear and curse._

**Denmark:** _When you're chewing on life's gristle._

**Poland:** _Don't grumble, give a whistle._

**Italy:** _And this'll help things turn out for the best.../And…_

Short pause, then Korea starts to play on percussion, but really slowly and calmly. Italy begins to sing.

**Italy:** _Always look on the bright side of life.../Always look on the light side of life..._

All of the starts to whistle. Then they all alternately starts to sing, when the rest is humming.

**Finland:** _If life seems jolly rotten…_

**Poland:** _There's something you've forgotten…_

**Spain:** _And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing._

**Italy:** _When you're feeling in the dumps…_

**Korea:** _Don't be silly chumps…_

**Denmark:** _Just purse your lips and whistle - that's the thing./And…_

The orchestra under the stage starts to accompany them.

**All:** _Always look on the bright side of life... _(whistle the melody, then sing) _Always look on the light side of life... _(again – whistles).

**Poland:** _For life is quite absurd…_

**Denmark:** _And death's the final word…_

**Korea:** _You must always face the curtain with a bow._

**Italy:** _Forget about your sin - give the audience a grin…_

**Spain:** _Enjoy it - it's your last chance anyhow._

**All:** _So always look on the bright side of death _(whistle) _Just before you draw your terminal breath_ (whistle).

**Denmark:** _Life's a piece of shit/When you look at it._

**Poland:** _Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true._

**Spain:** _You'll see it's all a show…/Keep 'em laughing as you go…_

**Finland:** _Just remember that the last laugh is on you._

**All:** _And always look on the bright side of life..._

**Italy:** Come on, Germany! Sing with us!

**All:** Always look on the right side of life…

**Finland: **Su-san! Cheer up!

**All:** _Always look on the bright side of life..._

**Poland:** Liet, I wonna see your smile!

**All:** _Always look on the bright side of life..._

**Denmark:** Norge, you know, you can't be gloomy all the time!

**All:** _Always look on the bright side of life..._

**Spain:** Romano, you have such a cute smile. Please, show it to the world!

**All:** _Always look on the bright side of life..._

**Korea:** Kiku, big bro! Life is too short to be sad!

**All:** _Always look on the right side of life.../Always look on the bright side of life..._  
_Always look on the right side of life..._

Spain, Korea and orchestra stop sto play and all six nations sings accapella.

**All:** _Always look on the bright side of life../Always look on the right side of life..._

They bows to the audience, who cheers even louder than before.

**Italy:** Thank you, thank you, very much.

They're leaving the stage. Estonia comes out once again.

**Estonia:** Stay tuned. We're going to perform another awesome songs soon.


	6. Carrot juice is murder

**The Arrogant Baltics – Carrot juice is murder**

**Greece: **And now, ladies and gentlemen, we give you something really special.

**Estonia:** Yeah, it's especially important to me, because our next performers are guys that shares borders with me. (pause, Estonia is blushing) OK, maybe only one is sharing border with me, but still we are really close. Please, welcome my two brothers, Toris Lorinnatis and Raivis Galante!

The audience is applauding, while Lithuania and Latvia are coming on the stage and bowing lightly with shy smiles. Lithuania is holding guitar. They stands beside hosts.

**Greece:** So, guys, what are you going to perform today?

**Lithuania:** Well, the authoress of this fic want us to sing something for her friend, who is also her beta reader.

**Latvia:** And as you all can see, RedHatMeg ignores her for some time. So we are going to perform some song from her beta's home country most famous comic bands, Arrogant Worms.

Cheers from the audience. When they're ceasing, Lithuania turns to Estonia.

**Lithuania:** Hey, Eduard, we need you as the third, because there are three guys in this band.

**Estonia:** Fine, I will help you.

**Greece: **So I will leave us with those three. Ladies and gentlemen, The Baltics .

Another cheers. Greece leaves the stage and all three Baltic states are alone.

**Lithuania: **By the way… (waving to audience) Hi, Matthew!

**Estonia:** We have to tell you something.

**Latvia:** Do you think you're invisible? Well, at least you're mentioned in **_Yakko's Nations Of The World_**.

Quiet laugh on the audience.

**Estonia: **Yeah, that's, sadly, true. So next time, when you hear phrase: "United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama"…

They all straighten themselves and wear fake, sad expression.

**Lithuania: **Think about three poor, forgotten nations at the Baltic Sea.

Laughs on the audience. Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia gets serious.

**Estonia:** So what we are going to sing?

**Lithuania: **(nervous) Well… we hadn't decided yet.

**Estonia:** What? You had enough time to think about it!

**Latvia:** We were thinking about it, but we couldn't decide.

**Estonia:** (sigh) So let's sing first Arrogant Worms' song that comes to our mind now.

**Latvia: **So, well… **_Canada's Really Big_**?

**Estonia:** Oh, that one is very good.

**Latvia:** So let's do it.

Latvia and Estonia are ready to start, but Lithuania stops them.

**Lithuania: **Erm, guys… (they both look at him) I'm afraid, we can't sing this song.

**Latvia: **What? But-but… why?

**Lithuania:** Because there is phrase that may piss off Ivan.

**Estonia:** Oh, that one about shrinking Russia?

**Lithuania:** (sarcastic) Yeah, thank you, Eduard, for saying it in such subtle way. Now, Ivan will invade us.

**Latvia: **OK, so we can't perform **_Canada's Really Big_**. What else we can sing?

**Lithuania:** Am… **_Me Like Hockey_**?

Cheers from the audience.

**Estonia:** No, no, no! That one is worse! It mentions Russian, Finnish and Swedish players. We will have to deal with scary Ivan, even scarier Berwald and crying Tino. I don't want to hurt Finland's feelings.

Audience goes with big "ohh". Baltic states remain silent for a moment, thinking about any other option, but they fails miserable.

**Latvia: **Oh, screw it! We're independent.

**Estonia:** Yeah! We can sing, what we want and nobody can stop us!

Lithuania snaps his fingers then whispers something to his brothers. Estonia and Latvia nods with smile.

**Estonia:** Ladies and gentlemen, we want to dedicate this song Ludwig Beilschimdt, who loves potatoes; Antonio Fernandez Corriedo and Romano Vargas, who loves tomatoes.

Lithuania starts to play. Two seconds later Lativia clear his throat and began to sing.

**Latvia:** _Listen up brothers and sisters,/come hear my desperate tale./I speak of our friends of nature,/trapped in the dirt like a jail._

Cheers from the audience. Latvia smiles widely.

**Latvia: **_Vegetables live in oppression,/served on our tables each night./This killing of veggies is madness,/I say we take up the fight._

**All three:** _Salads are only for murderers,/coleslaw's a fascist regime./Don't think that they don't have feelings,/just cause a radish can't scream._

**Latvia:** _I've heard the screams of the vegetables._

**Lithuania and Estonia:** _Scream, scream, scream._

**Latvia: **_Watching their skins being peeled._

**Lithuania and Estonia: **_Having their insides revealed._

**Latvia:** _Grated and steamed with no mercy._

**Lithuania and Estonia:** _Burning off calories._

**Latvia:** _How do you think that feels._

**Lithuania and Estonia:** _Bet it hurts really bad._

**Latvia:** _Carrot juice constitutes murder._

**Lithuania and Estonia:** _And that's a real crime._

**Latvia:** _Greenhouses prisons for slaves._

**Lithuania and Estonia:** _Let my vegetables go._

**Latvia: **_It's time to stop all this gardening._

**Lithuania and Estonia: **_It's dirty as hell._

**Latvia:** _Let's call a spade a spade._

**Lithuania and Estonia:** _Is a spade is a spade is a spade…_

**Latvia:** _I saw a man eating celery,/so I beat him black and blue./If he ever touches a sprout again,/I'll bite him clean in two./I'm a political prisoner,/trapped in a windowless cage./Cause I stopped the slaughter of turnips/by killing five men in a rage._

**All three: **_I told the judge when he sentenced me,/This is my finest hour,/I'd kill those farmers again/just to save one more cauliflower._

**Latvia: **_I've heard the screams of the vegetables._

**Lithuania and Estonia:** _Scream, scream, scream._

**Latvia: **_Watching their skins being peeled._

**Lithuania and Estonia: **_Having their insides revealed._

**Latvia: **_Grated and steamed with no mercy._

**Lithuania and Estonia:** _Burning off calories._

**Latvia: **_How do you think that feels._

**Lithuania and Estonia: **_Bet it hurts really bad._

**Latvia: **_Carrot juice constitutes murder._

**Lithuania and Estonia: **_And that's a real crime._

**Latvia:** _Greenhouses prisons for slaves._

**Lithuania and Estonia: **_Let my vegetables go._

**Latvia:** _It's time to stop all this gardening._

**Lithuania and Estonia:** _It's dirty as hell._

**Latvia: **_Let's call a spade a spade._

**Lithuania and Estonia:** _Is a spade is a spade is a spade…_

**Latvia: **_How low as people do we dare to stoop,/Making young broccolis bleed in the soup?_

**All three: **_Untie your beans, uncage your tomatoes/Let potted plants free, don't mash that potato!_

**Latvia:** _I've heard the screams of the vegetables._

**Lithuania and Estonia:** _Scream, scream, scream._

**Latvia: **_Watching their skins being peeled._

**Lithuania and Estonia:** _Having their insides revealed._

**Latvia: **_Grated and steamed with no mercy._

**Lithuania and Estonia: **_Burning off calories._

**Latvia: **_How do you think that feels._

**Lithuania and Estonia:** _Bet it hurts really bad._

**Latvia:** _Carrot juice constitutes murder._

**Lithuania and Estonia:** _And that's a real crime._

**Latvia:** _Greenhouses prisons for slaves._

**Lithuania and Estonia:** _Let my vegetables go._

**Latvia:** _It's time to stop all this gardening._

**Lithuania and Estonia:** _It's dirty as hell._

**Latvia:** _Let's call a spade a spade._

**Lithuania and Estonia:** _Is a spade is a spade is a spade…_

They're singing quieter and quieter, until they stop singing completely. Then they're smiling widely and bow down. Loud Cheers from the audience. Balitcs stop bowing.

**Lithuania:** Antonio, Ludwig and Romano, we know where you're living!

* * *

**Today's performance is dedicated to my awesome, but overlooked Beta Gemina. Hope you liked to read it as much as I loved to write it.**

**Now, tell me, people, do you want to see Arrogant Baltics again?**


	7. My Generation

**The Small Nations – My Generation**

Behind Greece and Estonia stands percussion and four microphones.

**Greece:** And now something completely different. Our next performers are pretty small, however they have really big hearts.

**Estonia:** We know them as our younger friends, little brothers and pretty annoying brats, but today they will sing for us special song. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you The Small Nations!

On the stage comes: Sealand, Latvia, Taiwan and Hong Kong. Sealand, Latvia and Hong Kong have electric guitars. Boys takes their place at the microphones, while Taiwan sits at the percussion. Estonia and Greece comes to Sealand.

**Greece:** So, Peter, you're a leader here, right?

**Sealand:** (really excited) Yeah. Almighty Sealand decided one day to gather group of equally awesome, but unnoticed nations and make a band!

**Greece:** I see. What are you going to perform?

**Sealand:** Song by one of Jerk England's bands, but I think that its message, we want few people out there to here! _**My Generation **_by The Who!

**Estonia:** (smiles lightly) Well, that will be really loud.

**Greece:** I think it's enough talking. Let's hear our great Small Nations in song My Generation!

Applauses. Estonia and Greece are moving aside. Sealand, Latvia and Hong Kong turns on their guitars, while Taiwan starts to bump the drumsticks on each other. They're starting to play loudly the short intro.

**Sealand:** _People try to put us down._

**Hong Kong and Latvia:** _Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Sealand: **_Just because we get around._

**Hong Kong and Latvia: **_Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Sealand:** _Things they do look awful cold._

**Hong Kong and Latvia: **_Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Sealand:** _I hope I die before I get old._

**Hong Kong and Latvia:** _Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**All: **_This is my generation/This is my generation, baby._

**Sealand: **_Why don't you all f-fade away?_

**Hong Kong and Latvia: **_Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Latvia:** _And don't try to dig what we all s-s-say._

**Sealand and Hong Kong: **_Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Taiwan: **_I'm not trying to cause a big s-s-sensation._

**Sealand, Hong Kong and Latvia:** _Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Hong Kong: **_I'm just talkin' 'bout my g-g-generation._

**Hong Kong and Latvia:** _Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Sealand:** _This is my generation/This is my generation, baby._

Really long instrumental part.

**Sealand:** _Why don't you all f-fade away?_

**Hong Kong and Latvia: **_Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Latvia:** _And don't try to dig what we all s-s-say._

**Sealand and Hong Kong:** _Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Taiwan:** _I'm not trying to cause a big s-s-sensation._

**Sealand, Hong Kong and Latvia:** _Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Hong Kong:** _I'm just talkin' 'bout my g-g-generation._

**Hong Kong and Latvia: **_Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**All: **_This is my generation/This is my generation, baby._

**Hong Kong: **_People try to put us d-down._

**Sealand, Taiwan, Latvia:** _Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Latvia: **_Just because we g-g-get around._

**Sealand, Taiwan, Hong Kong:** _Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Taiwan: **_Things they do look awful c-c-cold._

**Sealand, Latvia, Hong Kong: **_Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Sealand:** _Yeah, I hope I die before I get old._

**Latvia, Hong Kong and Taiwan:** _Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**All:** _This is my generation/This is my generation, baby._

**Sealand: **_My-my generation, baby…_

Loud instrumental part.

**Sealand: **_Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Latvia, Hong Kong and Taiwan:** _Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Latvia:** _Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Sealand, Taiwan, Hong Kong: **_Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Taiwan: **_Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Sealand, Latvia, Hong Kong: **_Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**Hong Kong:** _Talkin' 'bout my generation._

**All:** _My generatiooooooooon…_

They stops playing and bow their heads.

**Sealand: **Thank you, thank you! And what are you going to say now, Jerk England?

* * *

**I must say it was in my head from the very beginning of writting _Hetalia Concert_, but I decided to finally do it, when I've heard Sealnd's _Marukaite Chikyuu_.**


	8. Book of love

**Germanic Nations and Friends – Book of Love**

The orchestra starts to play. Germany, Prussia, Austria, Spain, France, North and South Italy comes on the scene and stands in front of seven microphones.

**Germany:** _The book of love is long and boring./No one can lift the damn thing._

**France:** _It's full of charts and facts and figures/and instructions for dancing._

**Prussia: **_But I/I love it when you read to me/And you/You can read me anything._

**Austria: **_The book of love has music in it/In fact that's where music comes from._

**North Italy:** _Some of it is just transcendental._

**South Italy:** _Some of it is just really dumb._

**Spain:** _But I/I love it when you sing to me_

**Germany: **_And you/You can sing me anything._

Instrumental part with strong part of violins.

**Germany:** _The book of love is long and boring._

**Prussia: **_And written very long ago._

**France:** _It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes._

**Spain: **_And things we're all too young to know._

**Austria: **_But I/I love it when you give me things._

**South Italy:** _And you._

**North Italy:** _You ought to give me wedding rings._

**Germany: **_And I._

**Prussia:** _I love it when you give me things._

**Spain:** _And you._

**Austria: **_You ought to give me wedding rings._

Short instrumental part.

**All:** _You ought to give me wedding rings._

Orchestra stops to play and seven nations bows to the audience, while they are applauded.


	9. Announcement

**Announcement**

**Estonia:** Hey there, guys!

He waves to the audience. Short applause, but then Estonia turns to Greece.

**Estonia: **Hey, Hercules, would you believe that RedHatMeg had posted already 49 fics?

**Greece:** (smiles) Oh, that's interesting. I wonder what kind of story will be the 50th one?

**Estonia:** (turns to the cameras) Well, it's up to Meg's faithful readers. You all can help her decide from one of four possible ideas.

**Greece:** So visit RedHatMeg's profile and vote in her poll. You can even give her further inspiration in Private Message by posting some of your own ideas for a story, you want to read.

**Estonia:** Just remember that it shouldn't be anything with yaoi. You can vote, 'til the end of September. Thank you.


	10. Warszawianka 1905

**Poland and friends – Warszwianka (1905)**

Poland and Russia walks on the empty scene. Russia looks like he wants Poland to do something, but Poland is unmoved.

**Russia: **(still walking) Oh, please, Feliks. For the sake of old years.

Poland stops in the middle of the scene, in front of microphone, and turns to Russia, who stops too.

**Poland:** For the last time, Ivan: I'm totally not going to sing it!

**Russia:** But why? That's really nice, socialistic song.

**Poland:** That's why. This song is, like, reminding me about communist years. If you asked me to sing _**Warszawianka 1879**_, I would totally like it, but **_Warszawianka 1905_** is unacceptable.

**Russia: **Oh, please, Feliks. If not for me, do it for education.

**Poland: **(rising eyebrow): Education?

**Russia: **Yes, education. There are people on the audience, who don't know this song, so let's sing in educational proposes.

Poland hesitates a bit. Finally he sighs with resignation.

**Poland:** OK, I will do it. But I'm not going to sing it all alone.

**Russia:** Of course. I wanted to sing it with you.

**Poland:** (to the conductor of orchestra) You know how it goes? (smiles after receiving the agreement) Well then, let's, like, play it.

Orchestra starts to play. Short instrumental intro, the Poland begins.

**Poland:** _Śmiało podnieśmy sztandar nasz w górę,/Choć burza wrogich żywiołów wyje,/Choć nas dziś gnębią siły ponure,/Chociaż niepewne jutro niczyje./O, bo to sztandar całej ludzkości,/To hasło święte, pieśń zmartwychwstania,/To tryumf pracy, sprawiedliwości,/To zorza wszystkich ludów zbratania!/Naprzód Warszawo!/Na walkę krwawą,/Świętą a prawą!/Marsz, marsz, Warszawo!/Naprzód Warszawo!/Na walkę krwawą,/Świętą a prawą!/Marsz, marsz, Warszawo!_

Poland stops singing and turns to Russia. Music is still playing.

**Poland:** Now is your turn.

**Russia:** Da, da. (starts to sing) _Mriot w naszy dni s gołoduchi raboczij,/Staniem li, bratja, my dolsze mołczat'?/Naszych spodwiżnikow junyje oczi/Możet li wid eszafota pugat'?/W bitwie wielikoj nie sginut biessledno/Pawszyje s czestju wo imia idiej./Ich imiena s naszej piesniej pobiednoj/Stanut swiaszczenny milonam ludiej./Na boj krowawyj,/Swiatoj i prawyj/Marsz, marsz wpieriod,/Raboczij narod./Na boj krowawyj,/Swiatoj i prawyj/Marsz, marsz wpieriod,/Raboczij narod._

Finland comes on the stage with microphone in hand. He stands beside Poland.

**Finland:** _Valtikat, krunut me pirstoiksi lyömme/orjuuden kahlehet katkomme me./Kauhea joskin on puhdistustyömme/ihmisten onnen on ehtona se./Siksipä säälittä taistelun tielle/voitto on työväen — tiedämme sen./Porvarit, keisarit — helvetti heille/olkoon nyt töistänsä armollinen!/ Aatteemme ainoan kalliin ja oikean/puolesta raatajat, eespäin mars/Aatteemme ainoan kalliin ja oikean/puolesta raatajat, eespäin mars._

**Poland:** (turning to Finland) Nice. I didn't know there is also Finnish version.

**Finland:** I'm not the only one, how has **_Warszawianka_** in his own language.

On the stage appears Prussia, also with microphone. He stands beside Russia and starts to sing.

**Prussia:** _Feindliche Stürme durchtoben die Lüfte,/drohende Wolken verdunkeln das Licht./Mag uns auch Schmerz und Tod nun erwarten,/gegen die Feinde ruft auf uns die Pflicht./Wir haben der Freiheit leuchtende Flamme/hoch über unseren Hauptern entfacht:/die Fahne des Sieges, der Völkerbefreiung,/die sicher uns führt in der letzen Schlacht/Auf, auf nun zum blutigen, heiligen Kampfe./Bezwinge die Feinde, du Arbeitervolk./Auf die Barrikaden, auf die Barrikaden,/erstürme die Welt, du Arbeitervolk!/Auf, auf nun zum blutigen, heiligen Kampfe./Bezwinge die Feinde, du Arbeitervolk./Auf die Barrikaden, auf die Barrikaden,/erstürme die Welt, du Arbeitervolk!_

**Poland: **(to Prussia): Hi, GDR!

**Prussia:** Hi, Poland! There is one guy, who want to sing it with us too, but he knows a slightly different version.

Spain comes out and join to them.

**Spain:** _Negras tormentas agitan los aires,/nubes oscuras nos impiden ver./Aunque nos espere el dolor y la muerte,/contra el enemigo nos llama el deber./El bien más preciado/es la libertad,/hay que defenderla con fe y con valor./Alta la bandera revolucionaria,/que llevará al pueblo a la emancipación/Alta la bandera revolucionaria,/que llevará al pueblo a la emancipación._

**Poland:** Hi, Ant…

**Prussia:** Hey, let him finish.

**Spain:** Thanks, Gilbo. (sings) _En pie el pueblo obrero a la batalla,/hay que derrocar a la reacción./¡A las Barricadas!/¡A las Barricadas!/por el triunfo de la Confederación._

**Poland:** _Naprzód Warszawo!/Na walkę krwawą,/Świętą a prawą!/Marsz, marsz, Warszawo!_

**Russia:** _Na boj krowawyj,/Swiatoj i prawyj/Marsz, marsz wpieriod,/Raboczij narod._

**Finland: **_Aatteemme ainoan kalliin ja oikean/puolesta raatajat, eespäin mars._

**Prussia: **_Auf, auf nun zum blutigen, heiligen Kampfe./Bezwinge die Feinde, du Arbeitervolk./Auf die Barrikaden, auf die Barrikaden,/erstürme die Welt, du Arbeitervolk!_

**Spain:** _¡A las Barricadas!/¡A las Barricadas!/por el triunfo de la Confederación._

Music ends. Five men bows lightly, then Poland turns to others.

**Poland: **Well, it was, like, fabulous experience, don't you think, guys?

**Russia:** So let's sing now **_The Internationale_**?

**Poland, Finland, Prussia and Spain:** Hell, no!

* * *

**There are two songs with title _Warszawianka - _one is from 1879 and was composed by Frenchman for Polish people under Prussian, Russian and Austrian occupation. It supposed to be something similar to French anthem. The other version is from 1905 and it soon became the anthem of Polish (and not only Polish) socialists and anarchists. _A las barricadas _is a song with melody of _Warszawianka 1905_, but it's an anthem of Spainsh Republicans.**

**The Internationale is a communist song too and it's probably more common.**


	11. Guy Love

**Germany and Italy – Guy Love**

**Estonia:** Well, ladies and gentlemen, the next performance was just a question of time.

**Greece:** Many male nations wanted to perform it with his friends, but those friends was always like: "Hell no! I'm not gay!" Finally two guys decided to sing this song, although one of them will be probably blushing from embarrassment whole century.

**Estonia:** Ladies and gentlemen, Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Vargas in _**Guy Love**_.

Applause. Greece and Estonia come aside, while Austria starts to play on the piano. Germany and Italy walks on the stage, holding microphones. Finally they stop and look at each other.

**Italy:** (softly) _Let's face the facts about me and you,/A love unspecified./Though I'm proud to call you "Chocolate Bear,"/The crowd will always talk and stare._

**Germany:** _I feel exactly those feelings, too /And that's why I keep them inside./'Cause this bear can't bear the world's disdain,/And sometimes it's easier to hide…_

**Italy and Germany: **_Than explain our/Guy love,/That's all it is,/Guy love,/He's mine, I'm his,/There's nothing gay about it in our eyes._

**Germany:** (softly) _You ask me 'bout this thing we share…_

**Italy:** (softly) _And he tenderly replies…_

**Germany:** _It's guy love…_

**Italy and Germany:** (softly) _Between two guys._

**Germany: **(smiles and turns to the audience) _We're closer than the average man and wife._

**Italy:** (puts up his hand with his pinky finger up) _That's why our matching bracelets say Turk and J.D._

**Germany:** (also puts his hand and make an "oath gesture") _You know I'll stick by for the rest of my life._

**Italy:** _You're the only man who's ever been inside of me._

**Germany:** (rising eyebrow) So that's how you call sight-seeing?

**Italy:** _There's no need to clarify._

**Germany: **_Oh no?_

**_Italy:_** _Just let it grow more and more each day./It's like I married my best friend…_

**Germany:** (strongly and with smile) _But in a totally manly way._

**Italy and Germany:** _Let's go!/It's guy love,/Don't compromise,/The feeling of some other guy,/Holding up your heart,/Into the sky._

**Italy:** (softly) _I'll be there to care through all the lows._

**Germany:** (softly) _I'll be there to share the highs._

**Italy and Germany:** _It's guy love,/Between two guys._

**Italy:** _And when I say, "I love you, Turk,"/It's not what it implies._

Short pause. They both turns to each other, looking into each other's eyes. Music starts to play again.

**Italy and Germany:** _It's guy love_ (pause) _Between_ (pause) _Two_ (pause) _Guys._

Austria slowly finish playing, while Italy holds up his hand and Germany gives him five. Austria ends, stands up and all three men bows to the audience.

* * *

**I didn't want to change anything with original text, but I just had to change Germany's respnose on _You're the only one, who was inside of me._**


	12. Twelve Pains of Christmas

**Axis, Allies and The Girl Nations Choir – Twelve Pains of Christmas**

**Estonia:** (to Greece) Hey, Heracles, would you believe that Christmas will be soon?

**Greece:** (sigh with irritation) Man, this whole circus will begin once again.

**Estonia:** What do you mean by "circus"?

**Greece:** You know – lights all over the city, Santa Claus and Christmas Carols in the shopping centre, every possible commercial of toys, TV specials… Do I really have to count it down?

Estonia: No, you don't have to. (turns to the audience) Because our friends will do it instead! Ladies and gentlemen: **_Twelve Pains of Christmas_**!

Estonia and Greece are moving aside. The orchestra starts to play the melody of "Twelve Days of Christmas", while the spotlight lands on Axis (with Romano) and Allied Forces (with Sealand) in the middle of the scene and Girl Nations Choir behind them.

**Girls:** _The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me/Is finding a Christmas tree./The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me._

**Germany:** _Rigging up the lights._

**Girls:** _And finding a Christmas tree./The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me._

**England:** _Hangovers._

**Germany:** _Rigging up the lights._

**Girls:** _And finding a Christmas tree/The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me._

**America:** _Sending Christmas cards._

**England:** _Hangovers._

**Germany:** _Rigging up the lights._

**Girls:** _And finding a Christmas tree./The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me/Five months of bills!_

**America:** _Sending Christmas cards._

**England: **_Hangovers._

**Germany:** _Rigging up the lights._

**Girls:** _And finding a Christmas tree./The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me._

**North Italy:** _Facing my in-laws._

**Girls:** _Five months of bills!_

**America:** (talking) I hate those Christmas cards!

**England: **(talking) Hangovers.

**Germany: **(talking) Rigging up these lights!

**Girls:** _And finding a Christmas tree./The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me._

**South Italy:** _The Salvation Army._

**North Italy:** _Facing my in-laws._

**Girls: **_Five months of bills!_

**America:** _Sending Christmas cards._

**England:** (talking) Oh, geez!

**Germany:** (talking) I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!

**Girls:** _And finding a Christmas tree./The eighth thing at Christmas that such a pain to me._

**Sealand:** (talking) I wanna transformer for Christams!

**South Italy:** _Charities_, (turns to his brother for a moment and yells) And what'cha mean "YOUR in-laws"!

**Girls:** _Five months of bills!_

**America: **(talking) Oh, making out these cards.

**England: **(talking) Honey, get me a beer, huh?

**Germany:** (yelling) What, we have no extension cords!

**Girls: **_And finding a Christmas tree./The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me._

**Japan:** _Finding parking spaces._

**Sealand:** (talking) Daddy, I want some candy!

**South Italy: **(talking) Donations_._

**North Italy:** _Facing my in-laws._

**Girls:** _Five months of bills._

**America:** (talking) Writing out those Christmas cards.

**England:** _Hangovers._

**Germany:** (yelling) Now why the hell are they blinking!

**Girls:** _And finding a Christmas tree./The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me._

**China:** _Batteries not included._

**Japan:** _No parking spaces._

**Sealand: **(screaming) Buy me somethin'!

**South Italy:** (yelling) Get a job you bum!

**North Italy: **(talking) Facing my in-laws.

**Girls:** _Five months of bills._

**America:** _Yoho, sending Christmas cards._

**England:** (pointing at something in front of him) Oh geez look at this!

**Germany:** (throws his hands with irritation) One light goes out, they all go out!

**Girls:** _And finding a Christmas tree./The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me._

**France:** _Stale TV specials._

**China:** _Batteries not included._

**Japan:** _No parking spaces._

**Sealand: **(talking) Mom, I gotta go to the bathroom!

**South Italy:** (with irritation) Charities!

**North Italy:** (talking) She's a witch, I hate her!

**Girls: **_Five months of bills._

**America:** (talking) Oh, I don't even know half these people!

**England:** (talking) Now, who's got the toilet paper?

**Germany:** (screams) Get a flashlight I blew a fuse!

**Girls:** _And finding a Christmas tree./The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me._

**All men:** _Singing Christmas carols._

**France:** _Stale TV specials._

**China: **_Batteries not included._

**Japan:** _No parking._

**Sealand:** (fake crying) Waaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaah!

**South Italy: **Charities!

**North Italy:** _Gotta make 'em dinner._

**Girls: **_Five months of bills._

**America:** (talking) I'm not sending them this year, that's it!

**England:** (talking) Shut up, you!

**Germany:** (yelling Fine! You're so smart, you rig up the lights!

**All:** (happily) _And finding a Christmas tree!_

* * *

**First, long time ago I've made an AMV with Hetalia and this song. I even posted it on YouTube, but the voice had been muted. The "casts" in the AMV and this fic has some small differences, for example the phrase with parking spaces was originally sang by Finland in Santa's slades (you get the idea? XD) and Sealand's parts were sang by Holy Roman Empire (and the last one by Chibitalia).**

**Neverthless I hope you will like this version too! I imagine them singing this song like that. (OH, Germany with Christmas lights...).**


End file.
